User devices, such as cellular telephones, may connect to networks, such as cellular networks, the Internet, etc., in order to run network-based applications. For example, a cellular telephone may execute an online gaming application by communicating, via one or more networks, with an online gaming server. Network devices associated with the networks and/or the user device may provide a particular quality of service (“QoS”) to the gaming application, in order to provide a satisfactory user experience.